<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Never Stop Loving Me by Dantes_rebellion1776</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188403">Please Never Stop Loving Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantes_rebellion1776/pseuds/Dantes_rebellion1776'>Dantes_rebellion1776</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantes_rebellion1776/pseuds/Dantes_rebellion1776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur "accidentally" overhears Merlin tell Gwen he's in love with Arthur. Obviously he needs to act on that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Never Stop Loving Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is my first ever published fic, so please be gentle with your criticism. Comments are welcome though! Also, this isnt Beta read so all mistakes are mine. Again be gentle. This is probably pretty OOC, but I like soft Arthur. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur didn't mean to eavesdrop. He was far too royal for that, he was merely walking down the hall cursing his useless manservant for going missing once more. As he passed by the door to Morgana's chambers he heard Merlin's voice. He only paused for a moment before determining to burst through the door and demand an explanation. His pause was long enough for Merlin's words to register.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...why I had to fall for HIM of all people."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his credit, Aurthur tried to walk away at that. He gave it a truly valiant effort, but Merlin's next words stopped him cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean really Gwen, he's such a prat! His royal ego is more inflated than even Gwaine's. And that's saying something!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurthur couldn't believe his ears. There was no way Merlin could be talking about him. Was there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why can't I just stop…" his voice broke, "stop loving him?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Merlin, how can you be so sure he doesn't feel the same. I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Merlin's scoff </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In the habit of eavesdropping now are you, Arthur?" He heard the smirk in Morgana's voice before he saw it but at least she had the decency to whisper. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder and something in his face must have given away his distress, because she didn't continue to tease him and instead fell silent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Merlin," Arthur's attention turned back to the conversation around the corner at the sound of Gwen's voice. "I think you should tell him. About all of it. Your magic too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gwen! I can't do that," Merlin sniffled, and the idea that Arthur was the reason for Merlin's tears made his heart clench unpleasantly. "I've lied to him for so long, even if he could overlook my magic, he'd never forgive me for lying to him all this time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really, I think you'd be surprised. Arthur likes to act tough but when it comes to you," she was quiet for a moment. "Well let's just say there's a good reason the knights have bets on when and how he'll admit he loves you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur was having a hard time processing what he'd heard, but the fact that the knights were taking bets almost made him laugh out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I better go, Arthur won't be happy if he comes back and I haven't finished any of my chores. Thank you for listening, Gwen." His voice was still shaking but Arthur could picture the smile he always plastered on to try to convince someone he was ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t occur to him that Merlin would have to walk past where he and Morgana were standing until the aforementioned woman grabbed him and dragged him into an alcove off the hallway. They stood quietly until Merlin had walked past and the sound of his footsteps had faded down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what are you going to do now?” Morgana was smirking as they walked out of the alcove together. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair and down his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t exactly tell him I was standing in the hall listening in on his conversation. But I also can’t keep letting him believe that I don’t feel the same way about him, or that his magic would change anything.” The thought of Merlin burning had Arthur’s heart clenching painfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long have you known? About his magic, I mean.” He couldn’t help but chuckle thinking back to the first time he’d seen Merlin use magic. It had been perfectly mundane, he’d started a fire with wood that should have been too wet to catch. His initial response had been anger, followed closely by betrayal. But then Merlin had looked up at him with those startlingly blue eyes and a goofy smile, acting like nothing was abnormal, like he hadn’t just performed magic in front of the king’s son and Arthur couldn’t hang on to the anger. He had meant to say something, to let Merlin know he knew, and that it was ok, but he was waiting. Waiting for Merlin to trust him enough to let him in on his secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost since the beginning. He really isn’t as subtle as he thinks. Either that, or he’s trying to get caught. Sometimes I really can’t tell which. But I’d never hurt him, or let him get hurt. I couldn’t bear the thought of Uther finding out, sentencing him to death, even after everything he’s done for me and for Camelot.” Her genuine smile told him she wasn’t surprised, that he knew, or that he was protecting Merlin. “As for what I’m going to do now though, I just don’t know. I don’t want to lose him, but I’m not sure I won’t, no matter what I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arthur, he loves you, I highly doubt you could get him to leave even if you wanted him to.” She shook her head, a small smile still present on her face. “You already know the feeling is mutual. You should tell him. At least you can tell him.” The last sentence was sad, wistful even. Arthur knew who she was thinking of in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could too, you know, I may be fairly oblivious about most things, but I’ve noticed the way he looks at you.” She looked almost surprised at his words. As if she couldn’t believe he knew. Not that he blamed her, he tended to act oblivious about most things, it was easier that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know?” Now he knew she was surprised. It was evident in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gana, you’re in love with my right hand man. Of course I know. You and Leon would make a great couple. If I have to talk to Merlin then it's only fair that you talk to Leon.” She laughed but eventually agreed and with that Arthur headed to his chambers to have a conversation with his manservant that was long overdue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Arthur reached his chambers, Merlin was seated on the floor with Arthur’s armor scattered about him, one piece on his lap as he focused on polishing it. Arthur couldn’t help but smile at the scene until he heard a soft sniffle coming from the boy. Merlin hadn’t seemed to notice Arthur come in, he was sitting with his back to the door and appeared to be lost in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin,” Arthur kept his voice soft, trying to keep from scaring him, but merlin still started the piece of armor falling from his lap as he hurried to stand and face Arthur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arthur! I wasn’t expecting you back yet.” His eyes were red and although he was obviously trying to hide it, it was obvious that he’d been crying. “I’m sorry, I know I should be finished with this already but Gwen needed…” He trailed off as Arthur held up his hand to quiet his rambling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's alright Merlin, I didn’t come to scold you. I think maybe you and I need to talk.” He moved over to the table and sat down, then gestured for Merlin to do the same. He did, moving hesitantly like he was waiting for Arthur to explode or something. Not that Arthur could blame him, he wasn’t always the nicest person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this you sacking me?” Arthur choked on a laugh, that hadn’t been what he was expecting Merlin to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Merlin, not unless you want to leave.” He was silent for a moment before a horrible thought surfaced. “Do you? Want to leave?” Merlin’s eyes widened almost comically and he shook his head quickly. “Good. I’d really rather you didn’t leave. That’s not at all what this is about. I… Have some things to say that are probably long overdue. But I’m not exactly sure how to go about it. Feelings aren’t exactly… my thing.” Merlin snorted</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m well aware of that Arthur.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, well… Are you unhappy here Merlin?” The other boy shook his head slowly, confusion marring his features. “you know I would never let you get hurt don’t you?” A nod this time but the confusion remained. “Merlin,” his voice had dropped almost to a whisper, “do you trust me?” This time Merlin’s eyes widened and he seemed to trip over his own tongue in his hurry to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I trust you!” He reached out, as if to grab Arthur’s hand before seeming to change his mind and setting his hand on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why… why haven’t you told me about your magic?” Fear quickly clouded over Merlin’s face replacing the earnest confusion from only a moment ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, you can’t know. How, how do you know? I don’t understand.” He was shaking his head and his hands shook as they clenched and unclenched over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin, stop, calm down,” he reached out and gently covered Merlin’s hands with his own stopping the motion. “It’s ok, I’ve known for awhile. I was just waiting for you to be comfortable enough with me to tell me yourself. To trust me.” Tears were running freely down Merlin’s face as he stared down at their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t a matter of trust, Arthur. My whole life I’ve been told to hide my magic, to never tell anyone. Fear was ingrained in me from before I could even speak. When I first came here I was so afraid I’d be killed if you ever found out. Then once I got to know you I thought that maybe you wouldn’t, but I couldn’t ask you to choose. By telling you I’d be asking you to choose between your father and me. Between upholding the law, or keeping my secret. I couldn’t do that to you. I just couldn’t”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur understood where Merlin was coming from but it wasn’t much of a choice. If asked to choose between his father and Merlin, he would choose Merlin every time. No hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin, there would be no choice. It's you or nothing. Given the chance I’d choose you, every time. My father has never loved me, I’ve always just been another weapon in his arsenal. But you Merlin, you see me. The real me, not the Crown Prince of Camelot, not Prince Arthur. Just plain Arthur. You have changed me in every way possible, and it's all been for the better.” At some point during his speech Merlin had looked up and was looking right into his eyes. It felt like he was looking right into Arthur’s soul, and for the first time ever, he wanted nothing more than to be completely vulnerable. To lay his heart out on the table for Merlin to do with as he pleased. “Merlin, I… I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shock on Merlin’s face was almost enough to make Arthur laugh. Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t mean that. This has to be some sort of sick joke,” Merlin pulled away from him and stood. “A really sick joke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Merlin, no jokes, no tricks, no lies.” He stood and reached for him, but Merlin continued to back away. “Merlin, I promise you, I meant every word.” He was shaking his head and Arthur started to believe he’d been wrong, that he’d misheard somehow. “It’s ok, if you don’t feel the same way. You can walk away and we will never speak of this again.” He began to turn away, feeling the walls he had let fall coming back up around him. Locking away his emotions, features schooling into a cold disinterested mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arthur wait,” Merlin’s hand shot out to grab his arm before he could fully turn away. He froze, but didn’t turn back, didn’t lift his eyes to meet Merlin’s. “Arthur I’m sorry, I was a bit… shocked. I didn’t think you could ever love me. I’m a warlock, and a servant. And a man!” Arthur couldn’t help huffing out a laugh, a small smile finding its way onto his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only you could get hung up on such insignificant details Merlin.” He turned back to face him and reached out hooking his arms around Merlin’s waist and tugged him closer. Gently, giving him the chance to pull away. He didn’t and Arthur silently thanked every deity he could think of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only you would consider those details insignificant.” He rolled his eyes but he was smiling as Arthur pulled him even closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that mean that you aren’t gonna hit me if I kiss you?” Another eye roll</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might hit you if you don’t kiss me, you prat.” Far be it for Arthur to take that chance. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. He meant to keep the kiss chaste, but Merlin had other ideas. He felt Merlin’s tongue run along the seam of his lips and it only took him a split second to decide it would take a much stronger man than he to deny Merlin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pulled apart slowly sometime later and Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin’s</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t stop loving me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I couldn’t if I tried.” At Merlin’s words something in Arthurs chest shifted, and fell into place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>